Secret Farce
by Lalill
Summary: Als Hermine des Nachts auf Draco Malfoy trifft und sie genötigt sind, sich vor Professor McGonagall zu verstecken, kommt es zu einer Situation, die sich zu verselbständigen scheint und manchmal ist der Anfang eben der Schluss vom Ende, oder ist es umgekehrt?


Hey, nachdem ich schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, dachte ich, setze ich einfach mal eine der Oneshotideen um, die mir noch vorschwebten. Tja und das hier ist dabei rausgekommen.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
Lalill :)

-.-.-.

 **Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an Beronike (Vero) fürs Betalesen!**  
Hier geht es zu ihrer Seite: .de/u/Beronike

-.-.-.-

 ***6. Schuljahr***

Hermine lief etwas schneller.  
Nur ein kleines bisschen.  
Vielleicht, um den kalten Luftzügen, dem sanften Flüstern des Windes zu entkommen.  
Vielleicht, weil die Dunkelheit sie zu verschlucken drohte und sich ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue entgegenstreckte, als wollte sie sie umarmen und sie mit sich ziehen.  
Oder vielleicht, vielleicht auch nur, weil das Schicksal es so gewollt hatte.  
Weil das Schicksal es vorausgesehen hatte und beschlossen hatte, sich ihrer anzunehmen.

Ihr Arm tat weh, fühlte sich etwas verkrampft und steif an und in ihrer Eile beschloss sie daher die Bücher, die sie trug unter den anderen Arm zu nehmen und ihre Schritte erneut zu beschleunigen.  
Sie hätte längst im Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen, Vertrauensschülerin hin oder her.  
Es waren gefährliche Zeiten, sie wusste das und eigentlich hatte sie in diesen Zeiten weder die Lust, noch die Ausdauer sich auch noch mit so etwas wie Strafarbeiten herumzuschlagen.  
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie Hermine Granger war und Hermine Granger bekam keine Strafarbeiten. Nie.  
Das überließ sie lieber Harry und Ron.  
Leicht lächelnd schritt sie weiter, betrachtete die größtenteils schnarchenden Portraits an den Wänden, bemühte sich möglichst leise aufzutreten und dachte gerade darüber nach, wie sie es anstellen konnte, im Bett noch etwas zu lesen ohne morgen völlig übermüdet im Unterricht zu sitzen, als sie direkt am Ende des Ganges jemandem in die Arme lief, den sie am liebsten ignoriert hätte…  
Wenn das nur möglich gewesen wäre.

"Granger…", höhnte er und das übliche, spöttische Grinsen eroberte sein Gesicht, als er mit gezogenem Zauberstab einen Schritt in ihre Richtung tat.  
"Malfoy", sagte sie und gab ihrer Stimme einen ebenso herablassenden und gelangweilten Ton wie er es stets tat.  
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre dich hier anzutreffen?"  
Seine gehässige Stimme hallte laut in dem leeren Gang und Hermine sah sich flüchtig um.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy."  
Ihre kühle Stimme hatte einen arroganten Unterton angenommen, von dem sie wusste, dass er die meisten ihrer Mitmenschen zur Weißglut trieb.  
Und tatsächlich schnaubte Malfoy kurz auf, bevor er sie gleichgültig musterte.  
Den ebenfalls gezogenen Zauberstab weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet, wühlte Hermine in ihrer Tasche und förderte kurz darauf die Karte der Rumtreiber zum Vorschein, die sie sich hin und wieder von Harry borgte.  
Malfoy beäugte sie misstrauisch.  
"Weißt du, Malfoy…du kannst jetzt gerne gehen", sagte sie in die Stille hinein ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen und fragte sich, warum er immer noch dort stand.  
Er würde sie nicht verfluchen, nicht hier.  
Zur Zeit patrouillierten so viele Lehrer zu jeder Uhrzeit im Schloss, dass es ziemlich dumm von ihm wäre, diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Während Hermine die Karte betrachtete und ihren jetzigen Standort suchte, konnte sie förmlich spüren, wie er mit sich rang, ob er nun gehen sollte oder nicht.  
Sie verstand nicht, was das Problem war.  
Er hasste sie, warum, wenn nicht um ihr irgendeinen Fluch aufzuhalsen (und das hätte er bereits versucht, hätte er es vorgehabt), verweilte er dann noch hier?  
Beschließend, dass es wichtigere Dinge gab, als zu versuchen, den Gedanken eines feigen Slytherins zu folgen, studierte sie kurz die Karte, so wie sie es jede Nacht in regelmäßigen Abständen tat und hielt erschrocken inne…  
"McGonagall!", flüsterte sie entsetzt und sah den Jungen vor sich an, der sie noch immer herablassend anschaute und gerade dabei war, ihre Frisur zu beleidigen, wenn sie richtig lag.  
Sie hörte ihm nicht zu.  
"McGonagall kommt!", flüsterte sie eindringlich und schaute sich in dem leeren Gang um ohne zu wissen, wohin.  
Tatsächlich hörte sie nun, da sie wusste, dass ihre Hauslehrerin nur noch wenige Meter von der Ecke des Ganges in dem sie stand entfernt war, Schritte, die näher kamen.  
Mit großen Augen sah sie sich hastig um.  
Es war zu spät, um wegzulaufen, dafür war der Gang zu lang und deshalb riss sie ohne zu zögern die Tür des Besenschrankes, der drei Meter entfernt halb unter einer Treppe ins Dunkel führte, auf und drückte sich in dessen Innenraum an die Wand, tunlichst bemüht leise zu atmen.  
Die Schritte wurden lauter, das hörte Hermine sogar in ihrer kleinen Kammer und irgendwie kam sie sich albern vor, aber es war klar, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, jetzt erwischt zu werden.  
Sie könnte ihr Amt verlieren, ihre Note bei Professor McGonagall könnte sich verschlechtern, sie könnte-  
"Rück mal, Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy, als er die Tür aufriss und sich zu ihr in den Besenschrank quetschte.  
Sie wagte nicht zu protestieren, aus Angst, McGongall könnte sie hören, doch als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, funkelte sie ihn wütend an, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass er das bei der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit gesehen hatte.  
Er murmelte einige Sätze, wie sehr es ihn ekelte, ihr, einem Schlammblut, so nahe zu sein und dass er seine Kleidung danach wohl verbrennen könnte, bis sie genug hatte und ihm wütend gegen das Schienbein trat.  
Leider schnellte auch ihr Knie dabei automatisch hoch und als er keuchend einknickte, fragte sie sich verwundert, ob sie ihn wohl aus Versehen noch an anderen Stellen getroffen hatte…  
Die Schritte waren verstummt und Hermine dachte beinahe, dass McGonagall schon wieder verschwunden wäre, als die Tür des Besenschrankes wackelte.  
Malfoy, der gerade dabei gewesen war, sich ächzend und mit wut- und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder aufzurichten, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte ebenfalls auf die Tür, an der eindeutig jemand ruckelte und den Geräuschen nach war es Professor McGongall. "Verbarrikadierzauber", murmelte Hermine überrascht und sah den Jungen neben sich an, der vollkommen damit beschäftigt schien, sich aufzurichten.  
Scheinbar war Malfoy doch nicht so doof, wie sie gedacht hatte.  
Sein Zauber verschaffte ihr ein paar Sekunden bevor McGonagall die Tür aufreißen würde.  
Und dann würde sie Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy in einem Besenschrank vorfinden…  
Draco Malfoy keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und Hermine Granger nervös und erschrocken schauend…  
Sie konnte sich das Ganze lebhaft vorstellen.  
Das Problem war nur, dass Professor McGonagall aufgrund von Malfoys Zustand wahrscheinlich sogar glauben würde, sie hätte Malfoy verflucht oder ihn geschlagen und wenn Malfoy das Ganze dann noch etwas ausschmücken würde, könnte sie die Strafarbeit ihres Lebens bekommen.  
Und zwar nicht, weil sie nachts in den Gängen herumschlich, sondern aufgrund von Gefährdung ihrer Mitschüler.  
Au weia.  
Malfoy würde sich als Unschuldsengel präsentieren und sie war diejenige, die Jungs verprügelte oder ohne Grund verfluchte.  
Damit wäre nicht nur ihr Ruf ruiniert, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich auch ihre Stellung bei Professor McGonagall.  
Und sie war doch Vertrauensschülerin, sie hatte eine Vorbildfunktion!  
Die Gedanken rasten durch Hermines Kopf und sie beschloss, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall zulassen konnte, dass irgendjemand erfuhr, dass sie Malfoy gerade geschlagen hatte.  
Da er jedoch noch immer keuchend an der Wand lehnte und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geschlossenen Augen theatralischer nicht hätte wirken können (schön, vielleicht hatte er wirklich Schmerzen, aber das tat gerade nichts zur Sache), hechtete Hermine in dem Augenblick in dem die Tür aufgerissen wurde nach vorne, drückte sich an Malfoy, der die Augen aufriss, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Schlimmer konnte es sowieso nicht werden.

Vielleicht hatte Hermine sich gedacht, dass Professor McGonagall Gnade walten lassen würde, weil Pärchen, die nachts die vertraute Zweisamkeit in den Gängen Hogwarts suchten, keine Seltenheit waren.  
Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, dass sie glimpflich davon kommen würde, weil Professor McGonagall sie mochte.  
Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch gehofft, dass Professor McGonagall ein Herz für Teenager hatte und daher beschließen würde, dass dies etwas ganz Natürliches war, für das man keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte…

Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht…  
Leider war dem nicht so.  
Minerva McGonagall schaute eher so, als hätte sie soeben einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als sie Hermine und Draco Malfoy anstarrte, die knutschend mitten in der Nacht in einem Besenschrank standen und aus verschiedenen Gründen etwas außer Atem waren.  
Mit zunehmend röter werdenden Wangen trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück und blieb dort mit hängenden Schultern und auf der Unterlippe kauend stehen, während Draco Malfoy und Minerva McGonagall sie anstarrten.

Als Professor McGonagall sich scheinbar in der Lage sah, diese Situation zu kommentieren, klang ihre Stimme ungewöhnlich schrill, sodass sogar Draco Malfoy begann ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.  
"Ms. Granger…? Mr…Malfoy?"  
Beide nickten und Professor McGonagall schien sich lediglich vergewissern zu wollen, dass dies hier keine Illusion war und sie keinen der beiden Schüler verwechselte, was eigentlich unmöglich war, nun wo wenigstens etwas Licht durch die Tür in den Besenschrank drang.  
"Können Sie mir… KÖNNEN Sie mir BITTE verraten, was sie gedenken, hier um ein Uhr nachts in einem Besenschrank zu tun?"  
Hermine schluckte, Malfoy starrte weiterhin mit großen Augen vor sich hin.  
"Nun, ähm…wir… also Mal- Draco und ich… wir ähm… wollten nicht, dass jemand von uns… also von unserer… etwas speziellen Beziehung… erfährt… sie wissen schon die Gerüchte, die Schüler… die Häuserfeindlichkeiten…"  
Hermine räusperte sich nervös und hoffte eindringlich hier irgendwie heraus zu kommen.  
Wenn sie dafür schon das große Opfer brachte, sich selber eine BEZIEHUNG mit dem größten Idioten der Schule anzudichten.

Malfoys Augen waren unterdessen größer und größer geworden.  
Scheinbar konnte er die Lüge kaum ertragen.  
ER und ein SCHLAMMBLUT. Eine BEZIEHUNG!  
Aber Hermine wusste, dass er die Konsequenzen kannte und offensichtlich wollte auch er sein Vertrauensschüleramt nicht verlieren.  
Hermine hoffte wirklich, dass Professor McGonagall in dieser Hinsicht Gnade walten lassen würde.  
Hoffentlich würde nie, nie, NIE jemand von dieser Nacht erfahren…

"Sie… SIE… also SIE BEIDE… haben eine… Beziehung?"  
Offensichtlich war es für Professor McGonagall nicht möglich, diesen angeblichen Fakt mit ihrem Weltbild zu vereinbaren.  
Wer konnte es ihr verübeln?  
Hermine hätte es ja selber nicht geglaubt.  
"Ja…", antwortete Hermine schwach und tat, als würde sie es bereuen, dass endlich alles ans Tageslicht gekommen war.  
"Ich… also… das ist… überraschend", sagte Professor McGonagall schwach und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie einen widerspenstigen Gedanken vertreiben.  
"So etwas habe ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht erlebt", murmelte sie. "Gryffindor und Slyhterin… ja, das schon… aber DAS hier…"  
Nach einigen Augenblicken schien sich die Lehrerin gefasst zu haben und ihr Blick glich langsam aber sicher dem Blick, den Hermine von Anfang an erwartet hatte.  
Und dann, ohne jegliche Vorankündigung, stieß Professor McGonagall die Tür des Besenschranks vollständig auf und herrschte: "Granger! Malfoy! RAUS DA! Folgen Sie mir!"  
Hermine seufzte und beeilte sich der Anweisung nachzukommen, während Malfoy begann, aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.  
Was für ein Idiot, dachte Hermine abfällig und folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin zu deren Büro.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Große Halle wie immer erfüllt von Stimmengewirr und dem Kreischen der ankommenden Eulen, die ihre Post überbrachten.  
"Jetzt erzähl noch mal genau, Hermine. Warum hast du Strafarbeiten aufbekommen?"  
Hermine warf Ron einen genervten Blick zu und kaute missmutig auf ihrem Toast herum.  
"Das habe ich euch doch schon erklärt. Ich war nachts auf den Gängen, weil ich zu lange in meiner Lieblingsecke in der Bibliothek gelesen habe und die Zeit vergessen habe und später bin ich Malfoy begegnet und weil er mich geärgert hat, habe ich ihn verflucht und dann hat McGonagall uns erwischt…"  
Ron nickte, sein Gesicht erstrahlte im Glanz des breitesten Grinsens, das Hermine je bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
Sie fand es reichlich unpassend.  
"Ron!", sagte sie streng.  
"Ich habe STRAFARBEITEN aufbekommen… da gibt es nichts zu grinsen!"  
Ron zuckte die Schultern, noch immer grinsend.  
"Ich find's nur klasse, dass du ihn verflucht hast", erwiderte Ron und warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen.  
"Wie auch immer. Wir haben jetzt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste… kommt ihr?"

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche sah Hermine Malfoy kaum und um ehrlich zu sein, war ihr das nur Recht.  
Verdammt, dieser Kuss kam ihr immer wieder in den Sinn, dabei war es nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen.  
Er hatte nicht einmal richtig mitgemacht... ein bisschen vielleicht.  
Aber selbst das hatte sie nicht überrascht.  
Mitmachen… das tat in einem Fall doch jeder automatisch… oder?  
Wie auch immer, Hermine verbot sich über Malfoy und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, nachzudenken.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, es war dumm und es war unvernünftig.  
Und sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. Besseres.

"Sie beide werden diese Tische schrubben, bis sie glänzen!", sagte Professor McGonagall und zeigte auf die Schmierereien, die etliche Schüler auf den Tischen im Klassenraum für Verwandlung hinterlassen hatten.  
"Und zwar ohne Zauberstab!"  
Hermine seufzte.  
Strafarbeiten waren wirklich schrecklich.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Harry und Ron das jahrelang ausgehalten hatten.  
"Per HAND?", zischte Malfoy wütend und betrachtete die Lappen, Bürsten und mit Wasser gefüllten Eimer abfällig.  
"Niemals. Ich bin doch kein Muggel!"  
Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu (Hermine tat es ihr nach) und erwiderte kühl: "Tja, Mr. Malfoy, ich fürchte, wenn Sie ihr Amt als Vertrauensschüler behalten und keine weiteren Strafarbeiten aufbekommen wollen, wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Sobald Sie hier fertig sind, können Sie sich natürlich… anderweitig vergnügen. Solange Sie Ihre Arbeit erledigen…"  
"Anderweitig vergnügen?"  
Malfoy war Hermine einen seltsamen Blick zu und lächelte sie dann spöttisch an.  
Es war kein nettes Lächeln.  
Und so kam es, dass Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy Tische auf Muggelart schrubbten.

Hermine lehnte sich erschöpft an den Tisch in der hintersten Reihe und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.  
"Ich bin fertig", sagte sie und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
"Schön für dich, Schlammblut. Ich auch."  
Hermine runzelte wütend die Stirn ohne ihre erschöpften Augen zu öffnen.  
"Du hast ja auch nur zwei Tische gesäubert, Malfoy. Das ist keine große Leistung."  
Für einen Moment war es still und sie dachte schon, er wäre verschwunden, als sie plötzlich seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte.  
Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Was zum-?  
"Stimmt", murmelte er leise an ihrem Ohr und dann, bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, überrascht die Augen zu öffnen, küsste er sie.

Es war unglaublich.  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Denken für einen Moment aussetzte und sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang, als er begann sie intensiver zu küssen, ihr mehr von sich gab.  
Sie keuchte leicht, zog ihn näher und streichelte seinen Rücken, versuchte ihn überall zu berühren, soviel sie nur konnte von ihm mitzunehmen, seinen warmen Körper überall zu spüren…  
Bis er sich von ihr löste.  
Sie atmeten beide etwas schwerer und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln auf ihre Gesichtszüge.  
Ein letzter Blick in seine grauen Augen, dann war er an der Tür.  
"Warum hast du das getan?"  
Sie musste es einfach wissen.  
Er schnaubte spöttisch.  
"Wir müssen doch die Farce wahren, die Geschichte, die du uns eingebrockt hast, glaubwürdig machen."  
Und dann war er weg und Hermine starrte auf die Tür und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es wieder getan hatten.  
"Aber es ist doch gar keiner hier…", flüsterte sie schließlich und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.


End file.
